Consumer electronic products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, MP3 players, and so on, are trending toward smaller sizes continuously, which thereby promotes higher demand for easily-portable electric power connectors, for example, a power supply, a battery charger, or a transformer. Therefore, the electric power connectors of consumer electronic products need to be made with smaller sizes and less weight, and more convenient for shipment. Furthermore, they must be durable in order to sustain long-term carrying and frequent usage.
For the presently common battery chargers or transformers, most of different types of batteries or devices must be charged or powered by utilizing different kinds of battery chargers or transformers. If the user carries different types of mobile devices at the same time, the batteries or the transformers thereof usually differ. Therefore, the user has to carry various kinds of battery chargers or transformers to maintain the power of each type of mobile devices in normal ranges, which is inconvenient to the user and will increase the weight of items needed to be taken along by the user.
Moreover, when a light emitting diode power supply is disposed in a light emitting diode lamp holder, for the lamp holders with different numbers of light emitting diode modules, the light emitting diode power supply must have corresponding numbers of contact points to power each light emitting diode module. Therefore, when the number of the light emitting diode modules changes, the manufacturing process for the light emitting diode power supply must be modified.
Furthermore, any of the battery charger, the transformer or the light emitting diode power supply has an AC-to-DC portion and a portion to further process the direct current and output the processed direct current. The AC-to-DC portion usually needs to be performed with safety inspection. Therefore, when a new type of battery charger, transformer or light emitting diode power supply is developed, the entire of the new type of battery charger, transformer or light emitting diode power supply must be implemented with safety inspection, thereby delaying the time-to-market.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a solution to solve the aforementioned problems.